


Dance & Other Practices

by foenixs



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Begging, F!Reader - Freeform, F/M, Female Reader, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Service Top Shownu, Smut, Sub Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Teasing, Unprotected Sex (wrap it up folks), dom!reader, sub!idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foenixs/pseuds/foenixs
Summary: You watch Shownu practice dancing and decide to do something about the wetness between your legs.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Dance & Other Practices

Hot breaths filled the room as the music took over Shownu’s body and he danced across the wooden floor. You had placed yourself in front of the mirror, facing the tall man, admiring his features as they moved in perfect sync to the beat. He was too lost in the zone to notice your hand disappearing under the hem of your sweatpants. You wondered… how long would it take him to notice what you were doing; what he was making you do? A different song started playing, a slower and more sensual one and you leaned your head back against the mirror as you worked your fingers over your clit. He rolled his body, you rolled your finger, he thrusted his hips into the air, you thrusted a digit into you. He fell onto his knees to end the dance, his eyes finally falling onto you.

_“What…what are you doing?”_

You could feel the heat rush to his cheeks as he just sat there, not sure if he were supposed to see you like this.

**“What do you think I’m doing?”**

_“I don’t-… I don’t know. You can’t-, you shouldn’t do this stuff in public.”_

**“So, you do know what I’m doing.”**

Shownu was darting his eyes around the room, trying to avoid the obvious tension. You move towards him, your hands leaving your pants as you grab the back of his head to pull him towards you.

**“Kiss me.”**

His lips finding yours, you grab his hands and put them on your body, guiding them up and down. His fingers are grasping onto your skin, squeezing it, and you pick up the pace of your mouth, leaving his lips to lightly pull on his earlobe with your teeth and leave gentle bite marks on his exposed neck. He groans into your hair, pulling you closer towards him so he can grind his hips against your body.

You pull on his hair, getting him to look you in the eyes.

**“Will you help me out? Right here in front of the mirrors?”**

He didn’t like looking at himself in such an intimate state, it made him feel vulnerable, but he knew you would never judge him, always staying close to him to keep him safe. You turn yourself around and pull down your pants and undergarments and all his doubts started to wash away as he watched you please yourself again. Putting your free hand on his clothed member, you rubbed off both of you at the same time.

_“Okay, okay, I’ll do it, please, just stop the teasing.”_

You couldn’t tell if the sweat rolling down his cheeks came from his dance practice or the excitement that you brought upon him, but it made him glisten under the dim light. He held onto your hips as you yanked down his pants, pushing yourself back onto him instantly. The urge to thrust into you was so strong but he knew he had to pull himself together, waiting for you to take the lead. You lowered yourself onto his cock and he sighed in pleasure, feeling himself get buried deep and deeper inside you. As you bounced up and down on his length, he tried to hide his face in the crook of your neck, nibbling at the skin and drooling onto you.

**“No baby, keep your head up, look how gorgeous your cock looks, leaving and re-entering me.”**

He didn’t look up, burying his head deeper into your side in shame. You halt your movements, and he whines a little, knowing he had to follow your commands in order for you to continue. He slowly lifts his head, revealing his puffed-up lips that had been holding onto your skin.

**“You’re so pretty baby, you should never have to hide it!”**

A flustered smile taking over his face, he blinks his eyes rapidly at you, hugging your stomach with his arms.

**“Can you fuck up into me like you did during your dance? Can you do that for me baby?”**

Without a second thought he starts rolling his hips into yours and you feel the vibrations rushing through your body. You start working your fingers over your clit again, rubbing hard circles into your sensitive flesh. Shownu suddenly lets out a hiss when he moves his hands over your exposed skin and feels the lightest trace of his cock through the connected wall. You chuckle lightly, finding it funny that he seems to keep for getting how big his cock really is.

**“Feels good, right baby? Imagine how good I feel right now.”**

You purposefully clench around his length, and he grits his teeth, struggling to push down the orgasm that is lingering in his abdomen, crawling up his spine and taking over every fibre of his body. He picks up his pace, not wanting to cum before you do and his efforts are met with more praise, falling from your lips.

 _“Please cum on my cock, I want to feel you coat me in your juices.”_ , and you give him his reward, holding off any further teasing until you two get home. He thanks you, watching your reflection in the mirror as your back arches away from him and your orgasm takes over your reality. Your beauty drives him insane and he only needs a few more thrusts before he fills your tight hole with his cum.

The two of you just sit there, his cock resting inside of you as you watch your fucked-out reflections; the rhythm of your chests stilling as you climb down from your highs and you decide you should help him out with practice more often.


End file.
